Opposites Attract
by Bamon-Believer
Summary: When Bonnie came back from the dead she expected her life to go back to normal, she never expected herself to fall in love with a vampire she once hated, a vampire that was dating her best friend, a vampire that loved her back.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie couldn't quite grasp what had just happened, one minute she had been giving Damon an Aneurysm the next she was kissing him like her life depended on it. She looked up at the startled vampire who like her was struggling to figure out what had just happened between them. He knew he had pissed the young witch off and it wasn't the first time he had done so in the past years, so he couldn't figure out why the witch was now throwing herself at him, why she would betray her best friend. For the past three months he had been dating the witches best friend while they thought she was travelling with her mom but no she had lied and was actually dead. She had only been back little over a week when Damon had got on her nerves and back to her old tricks she had used her powers on him, but soon her anger for him was gone and instead replaced with burning desire to have him, even if he was with her friend from childhood.

Stepping back from the embrace they had been in Bonnie didn't know what to say, she knew it had been wrong, she knew she would feel bad in the morning but in the moment it had been so right. Clinging onto the vampire she once hated, feeling desire, lust and need for him and she knew from the way he had reacted to her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Going back in she was surprised by his sudden change of heart as he held her at arms length "No Bonnie" was all she heard come from his lips as the tears formed in her eyes, the feeling of being rejected filling her.

* * *

Authors notes- So this is only short yes I know. but the actually story will have a small time jump this is here for you to understand that these two want to be together but there are things in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since the incident between Bonnie and Damon, neither one had spoke about what had happened, both continued on like nothing had happened between them. Damon had went back to playing happy families with Elena and Jeremy, having become like a father figure to him Damon was trying to protect him from the truth that he had not only cheated on his sister but with his girlfriend. While Bonnie had gone back to the perfect girlfriend for Jeremy, acting like she was happy with him when she wasn't. She had tried to spend as little time at the boarding house instead having Jeremy run around after her if he wanted to see her, she couldn't face Damon after what happened between them.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Damon was having the same dilemma she was, he had known there was a reason it had happened, but he wouldn't admit that to her or anyone else that asked him about it so he continued his days like he normally would, with Elena who he found to be getting more and more like Katherine as the days went by, and as she grew more like his dreaded ex girlfriend the more he found himself wanting to go find Bonnie, the only things stopping him were her being Elena's friend and he wasn't about to ruin any of that for her and she was dating a kid he saw as a little brother and would do anything to protect him even if that meant he couldn't be happy he wasn't about to hurt Jeremy.

Both were trying to find a way to forget what had happened between them, find a way to forget the kiss that had occurred between them, but neither one were able to find a way to push it aside and forget, neither one wanted to forget what had happened, nor remember what had happened since it brought back the pain of knowing they could never be together, that the could never be honest about how they felt, could never be honest to their friends and family about what had happened, why it happened and what they still wanted to happen despite the obstacles in their way.

Bonnie had spent a lot of her time since coming back locked away in her room or out with Jeremy, she was struggling to go on in life, her mother was no where to be seen and her father had been killed at the end of the summer in front of the entire town who had been compelled by Silas who wanted them to find Katherine. It left a void in her life that no one could fill, a sadness know one could turn to happiness, no one had yet to notice the change in her since her coming back, more like no one had took the time to notice the change in her.

Finding herself once again locked in her bedroom she couldn't stop her thoughts from slipping to the kiss that had happened between her and Damon just a week earlier, as much as she tried to keep it from her mind she found it always found its way back and as she remembered it she found it harder to find a reason it was bad, found it hard to find a reason that it shouldn't happen again. Forgotten were Elena and Jeremy the two people who would suffer the most if it ever came out. The image of Damon's face as he told her no filled her thoughts, she wasn't sure if it had been her imagination or if Damon really did look conflicted, she was sure Damon was in love with her best friend so why did he have that look in his eyes.

Time had gone by and it was only when she heard the buzz of her phone vibrating that she finally returned to reality, it dawned on her that she had missed a date she was supposed to have with Jer, her time had been occupied as she thought about someone else, looking towards her phone she contemplated not answering. Thinking better of it she picked it up and answered as she lifted it to her ear.

"Jer I'm sorry, I lost track of the time" She knew it was believable she had been doing just that a lot since coming back and for the most time she had lost track of the time while thinking about the dark haired vampire.

"I've tried phoning you ten times already Bon" She could hear the frustration in his voice as he spoke "are you sure you are alright?" she thought about what he had asked for a moment, was she alright? Well no she wasn't. She was no longer in love with Jeremy instead she was falling for a vampire she had once wanted dead, She knew she couldn't keep lying to Jeremy about her loving him, and rather than do it the nice way she took the cowards way out.

"I can't do this anymore Jeremy, since coming back things have changed. I'm not who I was before I died" she paused thinking about her sudden confession. She could hear his breathing on the other end of the line then nothing. "well that went great" she muttered to herself as she dropped the phone she held onto the bed.

"I would say that went better than great" a voice spoke sarcastically from behind her. She hadn't heard that voice in a week but hearing it instantly made her smile. "but since your now hunter ex boyfriend is living in my home and I have seen the damage he can do, if he has broke anything you will be paying for it" he continued, Bonnie's smile fell from her lips, she didn't dare to look at him, scared to find out why he was here. She glanced over her shoulder at him to find him lounged across her bed flicking through the novel she was currently reading, she wasn't even sure he was taking in any of the words or just trying to kill time.

She turned on the spot so she was now facing him before she spoke up "why are you hear Damon? Since when did you pay house visits?" well unless she understood why he was there "you need something right? What is it?"

"I'm insulted by that witch. Can I not just come round to see how my favourite witch is?" Bonnie shook her head, she hadn't expected to see him any time soon, but obviously something had come up and he needed her help or so she had thought.

"Bonnie I heard Jeremy and you on the phone, now this was after I heard him smashing my glassware, which I did not appreciate at all. I heard he phone you and well I figured something was up and I can only guess I am what's up" tossing the book to the side he sat up and looked in her eyes trying to find an answer to if he was right. Apparently he was as she looked away trying to find something to occupy her attention.

"That is none of your business Damon so why don't you just leave and go back to Elena instead of tormenting me" Bonnie shot him a fake smile as if to say she was fine. There was nothing to worry about. Not even a second passed before Damon was stood in front of her, his face barely and inch from hers

"Come on Bonnie I know you want to tell me so why not?" He knew is was playing a dangerous game, he knew Elena would rip his head off if she found out about the first kiss never mind this. Raising his hand he placed it on the witches cheek, ducking down in order to kiss her.

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you for all the kind reviews. this is something I had playing around with in my head. unfortunately for all of you that want good times straight away... Not going to happen. there will be a lot of pain before these two will be happy but of course their will be some happy moments that are going to be short lived.


End file.
